Lovesick to my Stomach
Candace is surprised when Jeremy recieves a note from a secret admirer asking him to meet at the mall. Candace soon discovers the note was from her rival Mindy when she came to gloat to her. Angered, Candace had Phineas and Ferb make a love potion to make Jeremy think the note was from her. When the potion accidentally spills on Phineas when Isabella comes by, Phineas is instantly smitten for her. Phineas takes Isabella on an outrageous date, at first Isabella enjoys the company, but feels guilty beacause the only reason he likes her is because of the love potion. Meanwhile Candace tries to follow them to take Phineas and make him create another potion for Jeremy. Meanwhile Perry goes to Doofensmirtz' lair to discover that he's rebuilt his De-loveinator satellite when the last one ruined his date (remember Chez Platypus). Soon when Phineas' date grows overboard, Isabella tells him that she does love him, but it's not worth taking advantage of his lovesick state. Phineas is devastated by this, and still follows her vainly trying to impress her. Candace watching this begins to wonder if Jeremy would act the same way if the potion was given to him. Making her decision, she decides to warn Jeremy of Mindy's plan. During the fight with Doofensmirtz, he is shocked to discover that his girlfriend came back to apologize. Doofensmirtz gives Perry the controller and goes off with her. Perry takes the satellite out of orbit. Phineas still pursues Isabella, until the De-loveinator lands right behind him and zaps him. Phineas had no memory of what happened. Isabella is excited to see Phineas isn't love crazy anymore and hugs him tightly, making Phineas suffocate. Candace heads to the mall to warn Jeremy but discovers she's too late, Jeremy is with Mindy at the foodcourt, giving up Candace leaves. Jeremy sees Candace leave and tries to go after her, Mindy tries to pull him back saying she's not worth his time. Jeremy disgusted by this says that Candace is worth anyone's time, in fact time with her would be the best time of his life, and shoves her off. Jeremy finds Candace on the bench, and asks if he could make her feel better. Candace smiles and says a movie would be good. Jeremy leads Candace to the movie theater. When they pass by Mindy, Candace makes a mocking face at her, and Mindy stares jealously. Running-Gags Whatch'a Doin (Potion spills on Phineas, he sees Isabella and falls in love) Isabella: Hi, Phineas, whatch'a doin? Phineas: Looking at the most beutiful girl ever. Isabella: Oh, that's coo- say what? "Too Young" Line Phineas: Two tickets please. Man: (Sees Phineas and Isabella holding hands) Aren't you a little young to date? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Ferb's Lines (Phineas and Ferb, unvail statue of Isabella) Phineas: Do you like it? Isabella: Did you make this Ferb? Ferb: I just do what he tells me to. Isabella: I'm sorry Phineas, I do love you, but your not in your right mind, and I can't take advantage of you this way, this isn't going to work out. (runs off) Phineas: Isabella, wait! (runs after her) Ferb: Drama. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages